


fireworks

by ventisoup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Komaeda Nagito, Background Tanaka Gundham, Canon Compliant, Carnival, Chiaki needs sleep, Confessions, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, Fluff, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Promises, Secret Crush, soniaki deserves more hype and i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventisoup/pseuds/ventisoup
Summary: basically the 77th class of hope's peak goes on a school field trip to the carnival and chiaki falls asleep on sonia during the ferris wheel ride
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my gf bcus tmr is our anniversary + we r soniaki irl <3
> 
> made this while 'dance with me' by beabadoobee was stuck in my head if that means anything
> 
> this is honestly kinda self indulgent since i usually write for comfort but i still hope u ppl enjoy cuz this took me 2 days lol

Sonia really likes giving. Whether it’s gifts, affection, or pats on the back, Sonia loves to give it. Sonia also really likes Chiaki, and she would give her anything she wanted, but if there was one thing Chiaki needed, it was sleep. And this was made obvious by the way she had suddenly dozed off on the Ferris wheel.

This was no surprise, however. The girl was notorious for the ability to fall asleep anywhere, no matter what. Sonia even caught her catching up on sleep while standing once. And it didn’t matter the number of times you told her to form a healthier sleeping schedule, she simply can’t help but lose track of time while gaming. So, really, who can blame her?

The short haired girl stirred, bringing herself closer to Sonia’s side and leaning against her shoulder. This of course, made Sonia’s breathing quicken, but it quickly calmed down when she saw how peaceful the girl looked.

She always thought Chiaki was beautiful, but there was something different about her today. The shorter girl’s cheeks were flushed from the cold air’s effect on her pale skin. And this weather made her look more like a doll than ever before. Her soft light hair reflected the carnival lights perfectly– honestly, she barely looked real. Her rose colored kimono was just the cherry on top. The flower pattern on it matched the pale mauve color of her eyes. Sure, they were closed right now, but Sonia had a clear image in her head.

That’s when she decided that she wanted to take it all in. This was a moment she would want to remember. Spending the day at the carnival with her classmates– with Chiaki. She could already tell this would be one of the most unforgettable nights of her life.

Taking one last mental picture, she rested her head gently against the other girl’s and shut her eyes. She didn’t know what the last couple years at Hope’s Peak would bring her, but she knew she’d want Chiaki by her side. Hell, she’d want her by her side for far longer than that. Letting her mind wander, Sonia began to question herself.

How would Chiaki feel about a life of royalty?

She wasn’t sure she’d want Chiaki to go through that.

Would her kingdom even accept it?

What about her family?

She mentally scolded herself for thinking it was okay to think.

Well, what’s the point of dwelling on it? It’s not like Chiaki even knows about the feelings she’s been hiding for the past year.

But she could change that.

Should she change that?

A soft mumble brought Sonia back to this current plane of existence. An existence where time kept moving. An existence where Chiaki was awake.

“Oh,” the girl said. Sonia couldn’t tell if she was talking to herself or not. “I fell asleep again.” Sonia nodded and smiled softly. She had so much to say but was struggling to form a proper sentence. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had gotten this nervous to speak.

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Sonia somehow managed to ask as Chiaki rubbed her eyes.

“Yeah,” the girl said with a pause, “I think I had a really nice dream.”

Before Sonia could ask her what her dream was about, the cart they were in came to a sudden halt. With it, the sounds of the crowds became harder to ignore, bringing both of them back to Earth and onto solid ground.

“Oh! We are yet to check out the stands on the east side,” Sonia suggested. Chiaki nodded and grabbed hold of her hand, gently rocking them back and forth like a kid.

This couldn’t be good for Sonia’s health; her heart was doing cartwheels.

With their fingers intertwined, the two girls made their way off the ride and around the carnival. Every once in a while, they would run into one of their classmates.

One example was Nagito. They found him with a giant teddy bear that wasn’t much bigger than himself and numerous smaller prizes he was struggling to carry. It wasn’t hard to guess that the poor boy had won every raffle in existence, and it didn’t seem like anyone bothered to help him carry his things, but he kept smiling, nonetheless.

They had also come across Hiyoko and Mahiru sitting on a bench together. Apparently, the smaller girl had eaten way too many sweets, leaving Mahiru to distract her from the stomachache she developed. After that, they passed by Gundham who was gushing over a goldfish he’d won, and this was what inspired Chiaki to give one of the carnival games a shot.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, she didn’t lose once and ended up giving out the prizes to her classmates. When given the choice to choose her own, the blonde decided on a necklace with a cute little cat-shaped charm. And a few games later, Chiaki picked out the same one for herself so they could match.

Eventually, they made their way to the edge of the carnival where everyone was sitting on the side of a hill ready to watch the firework show. As cliché as it sounded, it really did look like a movie scene. Too good to be true–– just like the girl beside her.

“This is exactly like my dream,” Chiaki whispered, looking around in awe. Her tone was more enthusiastic than usual, and Sonia thought she might faint. There was something about the way her eyes lit up that tugged on her heartstrings.

“Were you with anyone in your dream?” Sonia asked, curiously. She couldn’t help but hope she was.

“You were there,” Chiaki said with a nod, smiling to herself like she had the fuzziest feeling in her chest.

Sonia’s eyes widened, and she was almost sure she forgot how to breathe for a second. She wasn’t expecting to actually be a part of it and had just convinced herself not to get her hope’s up a few moments ago.

“Really? What happened, what did we do?” Sonia asked, excitedly. She couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face.

The question made Chiaki grow quiet, scrunching her eyebrows a little like she was deep in thought.

“We watched the fireworks together and then you told me a secret, I think.”

“You think?”

“I think.”

“I see,” Sonia said, noticing the fireworks had started. She glanced over at Chiaki who was watching intently, like she was trying to count the specks of light.

“I,” Chiaki began to speak, her eyes never leaving the sky, “I think I really like you, Sonia.”

What?

That was it, she was done for. Rest in peace, Sonia Nevermind. Cause of death: Chiaki Nanami’s existence.

This couldn’t be happening. She felt her face burn a hot red and her heart leap twelve beats at once.

“I really like you too,” She said as quickly as she could, like if she took too long to answer time would stop and the movie would end. But the movie continued, and the credits didn’t roll, and for the first time in a long time, Sonia felt seen. 

Only Chiaki could do something like that– pull Sonia apart to her core. One where she isn’t a queen or a princess, she’s just her. One where she doesn’t have to be the face of a nation, where nothing is expected of her, where she isn’t forced to be so polite and well mannered, where she is free. That’s what Chiaki is to her. Freedom. A no judgement zone, a breath of fresh air. She is a feeling, a moment in time Sonia wants to put in her pocket and take with her everywhere she went. Chiaki was freedom, but she was also acceptance and comfort. She was someone Sonia needed long ago, yet someone she met at the perfect place and time. She was all the things she once thought were so out of reach. Yet there they were, sitting less than one foot away from her in pretty rose-colored sandals, with a pixelated spaceship pin held by the locks of her hair.

Chiaki’s cheeks were just as flushed as hers as she reached her left hand towards Sonia’s, extending her pinky. Doing the same with her right hand, Sonia wrapped her pinky around Chiaki’s and smiled.

“What’s this?”

“A pinky promise. You have to promise me that you’ll stay by my side,” Chiaki answered.

As silly as the request sounded, the girl sounded sincere. So, squeezing her pinky around hers, Sonia nodded.

“I promise.”


End file.
